Elven Holidays
Yenearsira Winter Solstice, the Elven new year. A day of rebirth. Takes place during the winter solstice, marking the end of the death that autumn brings, and first day of Winterfest. On this day, the elves believe the earth is purified while she lies underneath her blanket of snow. Even in those regions where the sun doesn't rise and the snow lies eternally across the land, the winter solstice is seen as the changing of the old year into the new. Elves honouring this holy day spend the day in the company of each other or alone in quiet meditation. They discuss quietly the past and share their thoughts on the future. They regard the human practice of ushering in the new year with feasting and drinking senselessly barbaric—the mark of people unable to truly understand the passing of time. Ehtele'mele Vernal equinox. A week of romance and song. Although winter is seen as the turning point of the year, the vernal equinox (Springrite) represents a time of fertility among the elves, who spend this season engaged in the pursuits of romance and song. Elves spend the week around the equinox dancing and singing, involved in nothing but merriment. All important decisions and actions are postponed until the week is over. This is the time of year when most couples bond in marriage or announce that they are promised. Faradome Summer Solstice. A celebration of the battle between Corellon and Gruumsh One-Eye. A night of orc hunting. Agelong is the celebration of the elven creation, the observance of the legendary battle between Corellon Larethian and Gruumsh One-Eye. This holy day serves to remind the elves of the presence of their enemies. In the footsteps of the Creator, Corellon Larethian, elves hunt their lifelong enemy orcs through the night. Keeping the warrior’s dream of completely dominating them alive. As god of the forest, Rillifane Rallathil also takes pleasure in seeing the elves take to the wood to destroy their enemy. On the night of the hunt, elves nick themselves with obsidian daggers and let their blood flow into the earth, simulating the bloodletting that made their existence possible. They then swoop down from their homes and kill as many orcs as they can find during this night. Yavieba Autumnal equinox. (Fallrite) A week of reflection and a time to remember those who have left this world. Most important decisions and judgments are made during this week. As Springrite is to birth, so is Fallrite to death. Held during the autumnal equinox, Fallrite is a week long period when elves contemplate the spirits of their ancestors, the passage to Arvanaith, and the immediacy of death even in a nearly immortal lifetime. Unlike some races, elves do not hide behind merriment to avoid facing death, because they feel that death is merely a passing on to a different stage of life. The most important duties of the year and the most difficult decisions are reached during Fallrite. The elf kings and queens traditionally sit in judgment at this time of year to hear any capital cases. Other Important Celebrations *Wedding/Lifebond: Leutha`tala *Coming of age (25th birthday): Kentonmen *The Greying (900th birthday): Kaltahtha